Take The Pain Away
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: A Ronnie and Danielle Fic expressed in POV. xx
1. Self Pity'

Chapter 1

**_Ronnie's Pov_**

I just stared in disbelief, was she telling the truth? Or was she just some sick messed up kid that needed help? I didn't understand, I heard what she had just said but I just couldn't understand it. _'My baby's dead, dead and buried and you tour not dead and buried are you_? I asked her rhetorically. She didn't reply for a few seconds. _'It was a mistake they got it wrong, your baby, me didn't die it was a mix up it said, it said that in the letter you got' _Danielle told me in tears. 'I_ didn't get a letter my father did' _I told her.

'Just_ get out! get out of my house , get out of my life! _I screamed at her. She ran outside slamming the door. I collapsed in a heap. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get out of here leave for ever and never come back. My baby was dead and this girl was claiming to be the most precious thing in my whole life. I didn't believe her, I couldn't. My dad he wouldn't have been that sick and she, she had told me she had family she told me her mother was dead.

She claimed she had the locket but when I asked to see it, she declined. She said that she left it at home. I didn't have time to play her games she wasn't my daughter and that were that. My daughter was dead, dead and buried I kept telling myself. I sighed. I ran myself a bath. When I stepped in the water it was very hot. So hot I felt my skin burning and going red. I didn't care anymore , I didn't care about myself I had enough of my life if I couldn't have my daughter then I couldn't be happy. My dad had ruined my life and now that girl had ruined my day.

I got out of the bath. I wrapped a clean towel around my body. I looked in the mirror I looked a state even though I was clean on the outside I didn't feel clean on the inside. I felt sick, tired and weak. I cried again. I hated my life, I hated everyone. Everyone I had ever met ever one, they have all betrayed me. My sister and Jack for example. Jack my ex lover had got my sister pregnant and they had a baby. My father, he took the most precious thing away from me. The rest of my family they believed he was a changed man but I never will believe he has changed he never has and never will.

I ran the tap I was cold. It felt refreshing on my hands. I poured the freshly cold water over my face it felt so good. It felt so nourishing. I dried my face and headed out the bathroom. I entered my room and dried my hair I then went into my wardrobe and grabbed something to put on. After I done that I headed over to the minute mart. I had no food in what so ever not that I was hungry. I entered the small shop and bumped into my father. I tried to ignore him but he blocked the doorway._ 'Long time no see Veronica' _He said smiling. _'Leave me alone'_ I said calmly but coldly. '_Oh come on V haven't you got a hug for your old dad' _He said sarcastically._'No but I've got a punch across the mouth in a minute if you don't get out of my way' _I declared at him angrily. _' Ah the same old Veronica moody, Angry and all talk and you wonder why I gave your baby away you and your mood swings it would have probably died anyway with you taking a tantrum when it wouldn't behave ' _He said laughing. I couldn't take him speaking about my baby like that how he dare say that! So I decided I would knock that smile right of his evil face. I moved my fist towards his face it smacked right across it he stumbled backwards. _'And don't you ever come near me again!' _I screamed at him.

I didn't care that people were staring, I didn't care. Stare all they like it would not change my views on him. Actually I felt better much better in fact, hitting him was like some sort of pain relief, and I should do it more often I thought to myself. I headed back to the house I didn't want to risk having another encounter with him he made my blood boil! When I got in I shut the door and locked it tight. The worst thing was the pain relief of hitting him wore off. I had no other choice. I turned to the bottle it was my only friend, and I could rely on it to do the job.

I had glass upon glass of Vodka. When I decided there was no point filling the class up when I could just drink from the bottle. I struggled to stand up a bit. When I got up I fell back down again and laughed and then my laughs became cries of self pity, I'll admit it I felt sorry for myself. Who cares I thought to myself I had ever right, every reason to I actually should be feeling sorry for myself I decided.

That saying _It's better to have loved and lost to have never have loved at all_was a big whopping lie. To be honest I would have preferred the second option because then I wouldn't have to go through this constant pain or regret so who ever wrote that line must have never loved and lost someone.

I had totally wiped Danielle out of my mind. She wasn't my daughter she was just some girl who had gotten to close and was not right in the head. I kept telling myself that over and over again till I forgot about it.

My back was starting to hurt I was sitting up against the radiator which was turned on and my back was burning. I couldn't turn it off anyway I couldn't get up properly I was to drunk. But that was the problem I never wanted to be sober again. I liked being drunk it made me feel that I could laugh about my life on how bad it was and be happy about it. It didn't make sense but all I knew was that I wanted more.

I staggered on trying to get up. When I finally did get up after many attempts I had to lean on the side of my bed. I managed to walk a little bit, but I would call it staggering... I grabbed my purse and slowly walked out the door. I didn't want to see my father again but he must have left by now back to the Vic. I needed more booze and I was going to get it. I couldn't go to R&R's because Jack even though I hate him and he still seemingly "cares" about me probably wouldn't let me take any. So I went back over to the minute mart. _'A bottle of v—vo-vodka'_ I said my words all coming out mumbly. _'I think maybe you've had a bit too much'_ said Heather. 'Oh_ just give me the flaming bottle Heather!_' I shouted at her losing my patients. _'Please I think maybe you should go home and sober up' _She said calmly. '_NO! Just please give me a drink please'_ I begged her all my unhappiness coming back. '_I'm really sorry Ronnie' _She replied trying to sound as nice as possible. 'Stuff_ you and your poxy drink I'll go somewhere else!'_ I said shouting heading out the door.

I headed back home I remembered I had a spare bottle in the drawer. When I opened the door when I entered my flat it was trashed everything was destroyed........................

**Who trashed Ronnie's house and why? Find out in Chapter 2! Xx**


	2. Trash the house'

Chapter 2

Danielle's Pov

I can't believe it she just stood there in disbelief she should be lucky anyone would tell her the truth Stacey was right she was a heartless cow. She told me her baby was dead and I was certainly not dead. I just didn't understand. How could she reject her own daughter? How could she lie? How could she chuck me out her own flat? She screamed in my face. I hated her. I ran outside slamming the door

When I got back Stacey was there half drunk. '_She didn't believe me Stace' _I told her disappointedly. '_Stuff her Dan I told you she was a cow come and have a drink'_ She stated._' Go on then'_ I replied knowing that I was not going to get anywhere with this. '_You know what I have a good mind to go round there and give it to her'_ Stacey said drunkly. _'Stacey don't she's not worth it I thought she was but she isn't I hate her I hate her and her life her pain her mistakes because of her I have to suffer_' I replied gulping down a glass of Vodka. '_That's it Dan let it all out'_ Said Stacey sympathetically. '_I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom' _I told her as I got up of the sofa and headed up the stairs.

I sat down on the toilet seat and began to cry. I didn't want to she didn't deserve my tears she didn't deserve me! I know I am not brilliant but still she doesn't deserve me I didn't deserve her. I sighed and tried to wipe my tears away. _' Be strong, you can do this stuff that woman you don't need her and she showed you that she doesn't need you the heartless cow and she wonders why she's all on her own with no one'_ I kept thinking to myself. The problem is even though I hated her I still loved her I couldn't help it, it was like unconditional love I hated it I couldn't stop it or control it but I hated her for what she done.

I looked in the mirror. I looked a state my mascara was all smudged, my eyes all red and itchy where I had been crying. I got a tissue and wiped my eyes though I kept crying so it just got worse. I finally gave up. I didn't want to be in this world I just wanted to escape for at least a minute into my own bubble and feel happy.

I headed back down stairs._ 'You alright Dan?'_ Stacey asked me concernedly. '_Yea I'm fine 'I_ said trying to cheer myself up. _'Want another drink_' she asked me smiling. I nodded. She went to grab a glass._ 'No Stace forget the glass just give me the bottle' _I told her really wanting to get drunk. '_Now were talking'_ Said Stacey heading for the cupboard for another bottle. '_To Ronnie Mitchell A.K.A the worst mother in the world!' _I declared, downing nearly the whole contents of the bottle. _'A toast!' _Stacey said laughing. I was rather beginning to enjoy myself now.

'_I say we crack open another bottle'_ I said to Stacey. Stacey agreed. '_To us this time best mates forever!'_ Stacey announced sitting up on the floor. '_Yes to the bestest friend in the world Stacey Slater!'_ _'I love you Dan, well as a sister not as a boyfriend or anything' _Stacey said laughing. _'Same'_ I replied laughing to.

'So_ Dan what do you want to do?' _ Stacey asked boredly. '_Get more booze' _I replied addictively. '_Sounds good to me' _Stacey replied. '_But first we have to get up' _I said laughing. We both tried to get up but we just fell back down again in a fit of laughter. 'Hold_ onto something' _I told Stacey. '_Like what?'_ She asked. '_The table' _I replied. Finally after many attempts we finally managed to get up.

I looked at the coffee table. It was there. The thing that confirmed everything. The proof I needed. But she rejected me and I didn't want her anymore. I sighed. I picked up the locket and put around my neck, well I tried I was that drunk it kept missing and then I snapped the chain by accident. I burst into tears. '_Dan what's wrong?' _ Stacey asked me concernedly. '_Look I broke it' _ I told her crying my eyes out. '_I thought you didn't want anything to do with her?' _ Stacey questioned me. '_I don't it's just--, _I was cut off by Stacey '_But nothing Dan just forget about it' _She said pulling me by the arm.

I gave up I dropped the locket on the floor and left. We were walking over to the minute mart when I saw her. I was about to turn back when Stacey said '_Dan ignore her look she's going the inside the miserably old cow' _Stacey said coldly. '_Hey I have got an idea'_ Stacey said drunkly. _'You've got a chance to let all your anger out' _Stacey told me. I had no idea what she was talking about. '_Look she's in there her house is over there let's trash it!' _ Stacey exclaimed in my face. I was very drunk but not stupid. '_Oh Dan come on' _Stacey pleaded. They only reason I agreed because I just had to think about everything she had done to me.

'_Fine then' _I said helplessly. Luckily for us she had left the door unlocked. We entered her house I looked at the exact spot where she had told me to get lost. I sighed and followed Stacey. We went upstairs into her room. I saw a photo of her and Roxy she looked so happy. How could she be happy she must have not cared about me at all or, or even though about me. I self pitied I. I picked up the photo a dropped it. It smashed.

The rage was all coming back all the things she had done to and said to me. I smashed everything in her room. '_That's it Dan let all your anger out' _She said to me. While I was destroying all her stuff she was searching the cupboards for drink. When she finally found it she began to gulp it down. I had a gulp to. I went into her bathroom; I looked into the mirror she looked into everyday. I smashed it.

I felt my hand it was agony. Blood oozing out everywhere. I ran down stairs. I ran my hand under the tap. '_Dan are you ok, what happened?' _She asked very concernedly. '_I'll be fine'_ I replied trying to act bravely.

I remember when I was five, I was outside at the park I was running towards my brother and I fell. I really hurt my leg. It was gushing of blood. My adoptive mum came over and made it better she scooped me in her arms and led me over to her bench. She was a very caring mother she always carried plasters and bandages and anti-septic wipes. She wiped the blood of my leg and kissed it, she put the plaster on and it didn't hurt a bit. I remember her saying _'all better my little angel'. _

I went into the living room Stacey had all ready tipped the living room upside down. We heard footsteps; it was Ronnie she was coming back. We went out the back door. As I left I felt my clasp that I wore earlier fell out my hair, I didn't have time to get it. I ran as fast as I could tripping up a few times but we finally get home to the slaters.


End file.
